The Best Friend Kind of Relationship
by Terracea
Summary: After being separated for a very long time, what happens next after rekindling their best friend status? Zick x Elena, aged 18/19.
1. Separation

**A/N: **Age of the characters are eighteen/nineteen-ish.

**Disclaimer:**_ All characters that are mentioned are the property of Francesco Artibani. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER ONE: SEPARATION**

* * *

"I'm not happy anymore!" Lay whined, taking Zick's expressionless face as a slight insult.

They've been together for more than a year, and starting from the fourth month of them being together, things didn't turn out to be quite well between the both of them. What's worse is that he _chose_ to **endure** her since he thought that if he didn't then he just wasted his time being with her in the first place.

Zick sought refuge through having an online relationship with a girl named Aubrey – who he _cybersexed_ at least twice a week. Aubrey made him feel so damn good inside, told him things Lay would never ever tell him, and when he was about to make it official with her, she changed her relationship status on Facebook – just like that.

And Zick never felt so **humiliated**, **offended**, and **hurt** in his entire life.

He wasted his time believing that pursuing an online relationship is possible. He tricked his mind into thinking that it is doable by consulting _Google's_ search engine every now and then, typing words such as: _"online relationship possible", "online relationship pros and cons", "people who are happily married thanks to the internet"._

What's worse is that, without Aubrey, he has to deal with the whiny bitch named Lay.

Zick found out that while he was busy with Aubrey, Lay was busy with Teddy – a guy that he thought was his best friend (and perhaps, _still is_ since he unconsciously saved Zick's ass from the wretched bitch Lay). Although it is irrational to get angry at her since he did the same thing, he couldn't help but project all negative energy to her. He couldn't help but want to make Lay feel bad. Again. Again and again.

Normally, they would engage in **dirty**, **angry**, **hate** sex. Now?

They're not in a relationship anymore, so what's the point trying to negotiate things between them? Greta, his mother, often expressed her dislike towards Lay by pointing out how inappropriate she was whenever she visits their home.

"I'm not happy either, so shut up and finish your worksheet so that we can both go do whatever we want." Zick muttered, resisting the urge to punch his ex-girlfriend.

"Well, I want to stay away from you!" she retorted.

Ah, the start of a blossoming argument.

Then, before he could say anything against her, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Facing the person who did, he found out that it was his teacher (and instead of the usual cheery disposition that she tried to emit, she had a frown on her face).

"Ezekiel, I hate to interrupt but-"

"Oh, interrupt away! I'm out of here!" Lay declared as she made her way over to Teddy.

The teacher gave Zick a puzzled look. Instead of giving her a reply, he shrugged.

"What is it, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Can we talk about it in private?"

"Right now?"

She nodded. "Yes. Please follow me."

Zick stood up from his seat and followed her into the faculty room.


	2. Elena

**Disclaimer:**_ All characters that are mentioned are the property of Francesco Artibani. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER TWO: ELENA**

* * *

"About your grades…" she started to say.

Ah, as expected. Months ago, Zick started to skip some classes wherein he's classmates with Lay – and there were times wherein he refuses to go to school and just hid in the local park of Big Burg. He'd watch old couples walking around, children playing with ducks, and gruesome, moldy statues that freaked the hell out of every foreigner that passed by.

Important classes were not so important to him anymore. He had plans to shift courses – or go straight to finding himself a decent job at a fast food joint or something. And each day that passed by, his mother would prod him to go to school by saying: _"Honey, please try to finish the semester."_ Of course, Zick wouldn't. The desire to shift or get a job was really tempting. The fact that both options granted him the opportunity to stay away from Lay, too, was tempting.

"You… don't have plans to do well?" Miss Cecile asked, frowning as it were. "I mean, you were really eager to become an entomologist."

Why did he take Entomology again?

No, it wasn't because he wanted to be like his father who took up the same course and graduated to legally parody that profession.

He had no idea why, really.

"…is it because you are having doubts whether or not this course guarantees you to be rich?" Miss Cecile continued, taking his silence as a yes. "Some people grew _a bit_ rich thanks to Entomology. Like who, exactly? I could point out a few."

Zick looked up wondering if she'd mention how remarkable of an entomologist his father was.

"How about Dr. Gilbert "Gil" Grissom?" Miss Cecile suggested. Also, it was otherwise what he anticipated. "He's a forensic entomologist. He earned his Bachelor of Science degree in biology _magna cum laude_ from the University of California, Los Angeles, and his Ph.D. in biology from the University of Chicago."

"Funny that," Zick, finally said.

"Funny how?"

"How the example that you know of is purely fictional."

Her shoulders slumped. "Well, I'm not exactly the head of Entomology." She muttered, giving Zick an apologetic smile.

"I know! So why is it _you _who is giving me the 'about your grades' speech? You're like, my English teacher."

"And I'm the head of the Education department!"

Zick was puzzled at first, then looked at the determined expression that his teacher was wearing. Then, after that, something just clicked in him. He figured out the intention of Miss Cecile, but had to clarify. So he asked: "_You_ want _me_ to become a teacher?"

"Why not? It's fun!" She exclaimed, throwing both hands into the air.

"It does not promise me a lot of money."

Miss Cecile sighed. "But it's _fun_!" she whined.

Zick frowned, yet - it could work. Teaching is actually a nice and decent job. Aside from that, he's quite good at it - most especially at the subject that was offered to him: **English****.**

"Please consider us." She pleaded.

* * *

"So, I heard that you are not doing well in school." Greta said that evening.

Zick said nothing.

"And that English teacher of yours wants you in her program." She continued. "What is it again? Education?"

Again, Zick said nothing.

"I think you'd do well as a teacher." Zob remarked.

"An _English_ teacher, to be exact." Greta added. "Cecile wants Zick to be an English teacher."

"Um, what's the difference? He still gets to teach."

"I suppose, being a teacher is not so bad after all… I mean, he can still keep his cover as a tamer…"

_Do I even want to teach?_ Zick thought. Before he took up Entomology, he had dreams of teaching in cities outside Big Burg. It's not exactly running away – but it's close to what he always wanted: **to travel far away**.

And before, he always had a _special someone _to take with him in mind.

He had a best friend named Elena. She had big doe-like brown eyes, orange-ish brown hair, and a button nose – which sort of reminded him of a potato for some reason he does not know. A funny fact though: **Elena's last name is Potato.**

When middle school came to an end, Elena had to leave Big Burg for two weeks just so that she could further train as a Keeper. On the first week, Zick made sure to drop by in the afternoon just so that he could check how she was doing. After finding a nice shade on the gardens of the academy, Elena would start to complain, and _complain_, and **complain**.

Unlike Lay, Elena always amused him when she does. And like gossip girls, they would huddle, talk about a certain Keeper Trainee that Elena hates so much, and laugh.

However, on the second week – something _terrible _happened.

* * *

**VOLCANIC CITADEL, SIX YEARS AGO  
**

"_Flaming hair, fair skin…"_

Elena's hair was dripping with sweat. The heat started to get to her even though she was stripped naked.

She was brought to the brink of a magma river, and some strands of her hair that fell into the ravaging liquid quickly got singed.

"…_beautiful face… perfect breasts…"_

She closed her eyes, dreadfully terrified. Bludgeoned bodies of her fellow Keepers were lying on the floor, and were tossed into a horrid pile. Blood present everywhere.

"… _and a virgin!"_

She slowly inched away herself from the fire. Her skin ached as it contacted untouched parts of the floor.

The man walked towards her, grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to his face.

"_You are perfect… perfect for sacrifice! HAHAHA!"_

His laughter echoed throughout the cave, and before he knew it, he was thrown away by an energy blast coming from the far right – which sent him and Elena flying.

Elena's body slammed headfirst into the hard wall of the cave. This knocked her unconscious.

* * *

A scream, coming from the house next door.

It has been becoming frequent lately. Yet Zick was instructed by Timothy to not go. He remembered their conversation six years ago at the Big Burg Hospital – just outside Elena's hospital room.

"_It is better this way," Timothy said to him, "She will never remember her traumatic experience. Also, it seems that she has forgotten everything about us – and her involvement too."_

"_I say we should make her remember!" Zick argued, "she's an exceptional and dedicated Keeper!"_

"_And being a Keeper almost killed her, Zick! If I didn't arrive soon then she could have died!" Timothy roared. "Trust me, it's better if she does not remember. She'll be safe."_

_Tears threatened Zick's eyes, and prompted him to say nothing. _

_Timothy's expression softened and gently patted his friend._

"_Trust me, you want her safe."_

**Trust me, you want her safe.**

The words echoed into Zick's mind over and over again.

He missed having Elena as his best friend. He missed talking to her practically about anything. He missed walking side-by-side with her, and he missed the sound of her _talking _voice. **And her screams every night didn't compensate for it.**

Thing is, he missed _everything_ about her.

And the sad part? _She forgot everything about him._

What's worse is that: **She never missed him at all.**


End file.
